


〈盾锤〉都是肉就不用想名字了

by FengQiYunYong



Category: SteveThor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FengQiYunYong/pseuds/FengQiYunYong
Summary: 主动锤注意！！想激情写肉_(:з」∠)_Cap主要是一开始比较害羞，后来放开了会主动起来的(*'▽'*)以下正文！！





	〈盾锤〉都是肉就不用想名字了

“呼…嗯，哈啊…”Thor跪趴在床上开拓着自己的后庭，面前是满脸红晕，看起来比他还害羞的Steve。

“Cap？”Thor看Steve完全不动，一脸放不开的羞耻模样，便把插在自己小穴的手指抽出，脚因为刚刚的动作还有些发软，可他还是爬到了Steve的身上。

“唔…”Thor含住了Steve早已站立起来的下身，缓缓的开始吞吐的动作。

“唔！Thor，呼…”Steve似乎因为是害羞而想推开Thor，但是手刚抬起来就放下了，或许是不想拒绝Thor，也或许是被Thor含住的快感战胜了羞耻的感觉，他现在并不想让Thor停下。

Thor在帮Steve深喉时还用那双沾染了情欲但却依然温柔清澈的眼眸看着Steve，仿佛是在安抚他，告诉他不必忍着，大可在自己的面前放开来。

Steve看着Thor的蓝眸，心里温馨无比。他把头往上抬了抬，就看到了Thor还在半空中晃来晃去的丰满的臀，脑子里‘轰’的一声，下身迅速胀大，连带着Thor也被这巨物呛了一下。

Steve眼神闪了闪，把手伸向了Thor的后方，用手指继续开拓着刚刚Thor还未完全打开的地方。

“唔哈…”Thor被这突如其来的入侵刺激到了，整个人都颤抖了一下，可在短暂的失神过后还是继续帮Steve咬着。

随着Steve越来越多的手指插入，速度也越来越快，最终让Thor无力的放开了Steve的阴茎，趴倒在床上，下身精神的挺立着，正在微微的颤动。

“啊哈，Steve～”

“Thor，可以了吗？”

Thor迷迷糊糊的，情欲已经将他淹没，他只能勉强回应Steve的问题，“嗯嗯…嗯啊…啊…”

“那么，我进来了哦…”

Thor被Steve撑着，饱满的臀部撅起，那旖旎的景色使Steve更加坚硬难忍，他慢慢的将下身送入Thor温暖湿润的后穴里。

“嗯，啊…”

“呼…”

在彻底结合之时，两人都发出了满足的微叹声。

“动，动吧！我，可以了。”

“好的…”

随即Steve就开始了抽插，动作并不快，他怕伤着身下的人，即便自己忍着也不想弄伤Thor。

Thor察觉到了Steve的顾虑，安慰的看了他一眼，“没事，阿斯加德的神明可没那么脆弱，你就做吧，我可以的。”

“那，好吧！你不行的话记得要告诉我啊，我会停下的。”

“嗯，嗯啊～哈啊，Steve，Steve，唔，啊啊——”

“呼，呼…”

Steve抛掉顾虑后果然开始以极其快速的速度猛烈撞击着Thor，仿佛是要把自己融入对方的血肉里一般。

“啊啊啊，快，快一点，要，要到了，Steve，用…力…啊啊——”

随着Thor射精的动作，他的后穴一阵收缩，Steve也趁着这个时候更加猛烈的抽插着，最后射在了Thor的里面。

“嗯啊～～”借着Steve射精的强大冲击力，Thor又达到了一波小高潮。

两人躺在床上，相互依偎着。他们什么也没说，只是拥着对方，感受着彼此的体温。虽然没有甜蜜的情话，但是感情早已传达给了彼此。

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> 啊西好羞耻，我到底经历了什么😂


End file.
